


Army Man

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just following orders.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Man

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "drowning" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.
> 
> POV for the episode "Dead in the Water."

The soldier would follow orders, but that didn’t mean he had to like them. It wasn’t so bad when General Sweeny had ordered him and his fellow soldiers to work for the enemy. The enemy leader, General Barr, was a good commander, carefully plotting expeditions and skirmishes so the casualties were minimal. But this felt too much like an assassination, falling into the lake so that when General Barr reached in to rescue him, General Sweeney could reach up and pull his enemy under the water. He didn’t like it, but he would follow orders, like any good toy soldier.


End file.
